Re-Woven Destiny's
by Ginny.E.Kold
Summary: The Weasleys are threatened by Voldemort's followers, telling them that the next little Weasley they have will die. So the red-head's give up the next and last bundle in the oven. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Enter an new Ginevra, one that was sent into a household that proved to do more wrong them right. / OLDER GINNY BY ONE YEAR, NORMAL PAIRING./
1. Prologue

Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The night was a cold one, the wind howling loudly and a storm brewing in the east. A middle aged woman stood outside of her weirdly built home called The Burrow. Her orange hair was in a tight bun, brown chocolate eyes and her already wrinkled face was full of worry and stress. She wore a normal blue ankle low dress and a frilly white apron tied to her waist. She wrung her hands nervously as she awaited the return of her husband.<p>

There was a loud snap in the front yard of The Burrow and an older man appeared, he had worry wrinkles embedded on his forehead. He had bright orange hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a formal wizarding business suit with his tie undone.

He walked over to his wife and looked into her eyes. "Did you wipe their memory's?" He asked quietly. She nodded, "Yes, I did." She said, her voice barely coming out more then a whisper.

The man summoned his briefcase and dug out some papers. "This is where she will be going." He informed, showing her the papers. The woman silently sobbed as she read them.

"Why does this have to happen to us?!" She said a bit loudly. Her eyes fresh and red from tears. Her husband only looked down to her with sorrow and hugged her tightly.

"It will keep happening until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, dies." He answered, the two stood in silence for what seemed like forever before he let go of her and walked into the house. The woman stood where she was, not wanting her boys to wake up and see her like man walked back out with a small bundle of what was a young girl of 3. She had shoulder length red hair and flawless porcelain skin. The woman looked at the bundle sadly before hugging her tightly, then letting her go reluctantly as she almost woke up. Her husband kissed her on the forehead lightly, "Go back to sleep love." He said softly before disappearing with a crack.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

Have a nice day.

~Ginny.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>There was screaming and cursing from downstairs of small brown house with blue shingles and a big red front door. No car in sight, only a big tree with a long tire swing attached to it and a lovely red rose flower bed next to the roots. Shattering of a glass vase calmed the screaming and cursing for a second before it began again, only louder.<p>

A girl about 11 years old with light red hair and big blue eyes, was packing her things into a fairly large purple and red suitcase. She wore a long grey shirt, it went down to her knees and it hanged onto her right shoulder, then slid down her arm on the other side. A picture of a beautiful red rose stitched to the front with a weaving of its green stem that wrapped around her waist and then to her arms, ending at the back like a tail, with thorns at the end. A thick strap black tank top hid under the shirt, only peeking out from on her left, exposed shoulder. A pair of blue denim jeans supported her legs and waist, going all the way down to her ankles then wrapping around them tightly. On her feet were a pair of small black flats, one of them had a symbolized rose on the top while the other one had a symbolized rose at the bottom.

Her eyes were misty but she held a face of cold ice. Her hands trembled in fear as the stairs roared to life from pounding heavy footsteps. They grew louder and louder until they stopped on the second floor and started heading into the direction of her bedroom. The little girl quickly hid under her bed and held her breath, watching as the steps stopped at her door and the door slammed open.

There was utter silence, the only thing you could hear was the heavy breathing of whoever entered the room. The girl looked at the black high-heeled feet as they walked around the room clumsy like and then stopped at the closet. "Ginny Dear! Come on out, I just want a nice Chat with you before go to that dreadful school." The woman sneered.

Ginny looked panicked as the woman opened the closet then sighed in disappointment, walking over to the bed. Her feet stopped at the edge of the bed, and Ginny could see some red and black swelling in her feet, probably from the new high heels.

After a minute passed, the woman walked back to the door and closed it loudly, making Ginny sigh in relief.

Suddenly she screamed as she was yanked out from under her bed roughly, making her smack her head on a metal piece from under the bed. She rose about 2 feet air upside down, her red hair touching the hard wood floor.

"When I say come out, I mean it little girl." Her step-mother sneered.

Her step-mother, the person who was just in the room, grinned maliciously, her dark eyes gleaming with hate and bloodlust. She wore a long dark black cloak, only her black high heels were noticeable, that and a white skeleton-like mask hung out of her robe's pocket. Her light blond hair was up in a messy bun, some of the strands of hair stuck to her blushed like face from drinking.

All Ginny could do was stutter an apology. Her eyes were round in fear and her bottom lip trembled.

"Pitoyable petite épave." Haine, her stepmother, said in French. She twisted her wand a tad bit and Ginny raised up higher, she could feel her feet touching the high ceiling. "You do not deserve to be apart of the Kold family! You are just a little squib pretending to be a witch!"

Ginny's blood boiled at that comment. "It is YOU who doesn't deserve to be a Kold! And I Am NOT A SQUIB!" Ginny hissed, her eyes on fire.

Haine's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. "Wrong thing to say, Gosse." She growled, "Crucio!"

A wave of pain enveloped Ginny's body, making her cry out in pain and agony, tears poured up to her forehead and into her hair. Haine grinned sadistically and increased the pain, only making her scream louder. Haine hissed at the loud scream and threw a large square glass containing a fake mystified bird in it at Ginny, hitting her in the left eye. Ginny stopped screaming and clutched her hand over her bleeding eye.

Haine rolled her eyes in disgust and withdrew the Crucio and lifting spell, making Ginny fall to the ground with a loud thump, and left the room, closing the door with a slam.

Ginny whimpered and cradled her eye, there was a crack and a small grey female elf appeared and ran over to her with a hot rag, treating her eye carefully and removed the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After the elf was done, she snorted in disgust and poofed away. Most likely on Haines orders.

Ginny had her eye closed and stood up, only just a bit wobbly. She had a tear slip out of her uninjured eye as she finished packing her things. Wishing that tomorrow would come faster.

* * *

><p>Pitoyable petite épave: Pitiful small wreck.<p>

R&R and have a great day everyone. ~Ginny Kold


	3. Chapter Two

I do not own Harry Potter.

"Some say it is the elements of hope and wonder in children's books that make them special. But there are many dark young adult novels these days. Adults loved Harry Potter, though it was written for the young. In the end, it is probably up to the reader of any age to decide if this book is for him or her."

~Katherine Paterson

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up with a start of her muggle alarm clock, she flinched at the pain in her eye and looked into her mirror. She frowned at the big blotchy black eye, she took her hairbrush and combed her long bangs over it, concealing it from sight.<p>

She pulled out her small black silver buckle purse and withdrew her lotion, deodorant, hairbrush and chap-stick. Ginny walked out of her room and into the bathroom, drawing the water she folded up a cotton made towel and placed her items on top of it, jumping into the shower

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down the stairs, her light red hair was covering her black eye. She wore a plain white button up shirt with a black pair ofjean shorts, and her normal pair of black flats. Her father walked into the room, he looked at his daughter with sorrow, his face and body were covered in bruises. He always took the bad blows for his daughter, he couldn't just divorce Haine, if he did, his whole family would be killed. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry love.." He said<p>

quietly.

Ginny sniffled and hugged him back tightly. "It's okay Daddy, I understand." She told him as they pulled apart, Ginny made sure to do it slowly so that her hair wouldn't move from her eye.

"Thank you.." He said, lending out his hand, Ginny took it without hesitation and he apparitioned out of the house and to the platform 9¾. After they said their goodbyes, Ginny let go of her fathers had reluctantly before walking onto the train, her suitcase in tow. As she entered the train, she picked out the first empty compartment that she could find and sat down, breathing heavily at the tight spaced hallway outside. She never liked small spaces, it felt like a trap, like she would be squeezed any moment and never to get out, the thought made her breath hitch.

As the train started, a boy with messy black hair and a pair of circle sized glasses appeared in the doorway. He wore a plaid blue and white coat with a grey shirt and a pair of light brown pants. He smiled, "Can I join you?" He asked politely, Ginny couldn't say no so she nodded. His smile widened and he sat down on the other side of her.

"My names Harry Potter, what is your name?" He asked after a while in silence, apparently trying to save the small conversation they just had, extending his hand out. She had heard of the famous Harry Potter, how He-Who-Must-Be-Named had killed his family when he was not only a baby and tried killing little Harry, but failing. Much to the wizarding worlds surprise. Ginny felt bad for him, all the popularity of him surviving, reminding him that he didn't die but his parents did, was very cruel. But then again, the people most likely thought that it was like a blessing, saying that The Dark Lord could die and that hewas indeed NOT immortal.

"My name is Ginny Kold." She answered politely, looking at his way with her good eye while the other one was under her hair, swollen shut. She reluctantly took his hand and shook it, before withdrawing a couple of seconds later. He smiled through it all.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gushed about my 'popularity' yet." He said honestly.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Why would I? It's cruel." She answered back, receiving a grateful look from him.

It had been only a few minutes before a boy with bright orangish red hair came at the compartment entrance just as the train started to move. He wore a light green (sorry if I get it wrong, correct me if I am wrong.) jacket with a black turtleneck shirt underneath and a pair of grey pants. He grinned sheepishly atboth of them. "All of the compartments are full. Can I join you two?" He asked, Ginny looked at Harry who in turn looked at Ginny, andboth shrugged, "Sure." Replied Harry.

The boy smiled and sat down next to Harry, pulling out a big saran-wrapped corn beef sandwiches and taking one out and eating it. He offered a slice to Harry, which he refused then to Ginny, who accepted a slice, since she never judged on how the food looked until she tasted it, and took one slice with a silent thank you.

The ride to Hogwarts was pretty interesting, Ron talked about the Cudley Cannons and the wizarding world, since Harry was raised with muggles and had no idea of the wizarding world. Harry had bought the whole lot of candies from the Trolley, which Ginny might add, baffled the old woman behind the Trolley. After many toothaches later, they met a girl with rather poofy brown hair and brown eyes stepped in, apparently looking for a toad a boy named Neville Longbottom lost. Her name was Hermione Granger. A rather smart witch but also just mostly depending on the logic from books then rather depending on real logic. To which Ginny said to her, "Not everything in a book is true. Just because it is written by a famous person or is just on a piece of paper, doesn't mean that it's all true. You need to find out somethings without the books for yourself, rather than depending on dusty papers." Which left a puzzled but confused Hermione walking out of the compartment.

After the three got on their robes, they all walked out of the train compartment and with the big mass of first years.

As they got next to the lake, a huge man with a long brown beard and a round face and body shouted, "All first years onto the boats immediately! Thank you!" He bellowed, his voice loud enough to rumble the earth that stood under the children. Harry's eyes beamed at the giant man, "He's the one who told me that I was a wizard! His name is Hagrid." He said to Ginny and Ron, who both smiled and were amazed at the large man.

Ginny, Ron and Harry all shared a boat and all snorted in laughter as one kid almost fell into the boat face first. Ginny watched the boats go nearer and nearer to the most biggest and most beautiful castle she had ever seen, it was phenomenal, a true work of art. Ginny knew that she fell in love with the castle right when she saw it.

When they got to the castle, Hagrid lead them up a big set of stairs and through the huge courtyard. A tall old woman with a clean set of emerald colored robes and a pointy black hat stood at the entrance waiting for them. She held an aura of superiority and strictness, but also a kind and understanding nature. Hagrid greeted the woman and walked away, leaving the first years with her.

"My name is Professor Mcgonagall, I am head of the Gryffindor house and also am the transfiguration teacher. We will go up the staircase, and you are all to wait next to the doors until they are opened, in which you will walk in an orderly line and be sorted into your houses." She informed, making almost all the kids nod. "Very well then, follow me."

They followed her up the marble stairwell and stopped at a set of large golden doors. She then walked away from it and left the children in the large corridor.

After a couple of moments later of conversations, a voice spoke up in the crowd. "So it's true then? That a famous Harry Potter was on the train and has come to Hogwarts?" A young boy with bright blond hair came out of the crowd with two bulky goon like boys behind him. "This is Crabb and this is Goyle." He gestured to the two boys next to him. "And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said with pride in his tone, walking over to the three. Ron snorted rather loudly, making Draco look at him like he had interrupted the most important event in his life. "Think my names funny, do you? I don't even need to ask yours, red hair and handy down robes, you must be a Weasley." He sneered, Ginny hissed quietly in distaste. Draco looked over to her and grinned. "What are you doing with them? Why not hang out with the cool sort?" He offered.

Ginny looked at him with her one good eye and it was dancing with fire. "I rather die than hang out with you, I heard about your family and I want nothing to do with your sort." She growled, infuriating Draco to his max.

"How dare you talk to me like that girl!" He snarled and pushed her down, she fell to the ground harshly, everyone gasped and Draco's face looked a bit green. Ginny's face flushed harshly as she knew her eye was no longer covered with her hair and covered it with her left hand, glaring daggers at Draco. Harry and Ron slammed their shoulders into Goyle and Crabbe before helping Ginny up. Hermione helped Harry and Ron and glared at Draco. Harry looked at Ginny with worry. "What happened to you?" He whispered, Ginny shook her head and looked the other way, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

This year was going to be joy for her, she could just tell.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R and have a great day everyone. ~Ginny Kold<p> 


	4. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

"Mistakes are a part of being human. Appreciate your mistakes for what they are: precious life lessons that can only be learned the hard way. Unless it's a fatal mistake, which, at least, others can learn from." ~ Al Franken

_I do not own Harry Potter_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron looked down at Ginny, concern flashing in their eyes and actions, making her suddenly feel nauseous. "I'm fine, I had a run in on a stairwell railing, let me tell you, that railing did NOT like me." She said, laughing. She felt bad for lying to them so easily but it would be better if they didn't know about it, less complications. They looked at her and grinned at her laughing, but Harry still had a suspicious look in his eyes hidden from Ginny's view.<p>

The remainder of the time was silent, Malfoy had retreated over to the corner of the entrance hall with his goons and a couple other people, anyone could see that he felt bad for what he did, but since he was a Malfoy, he would not dare to admit it out loud.

Ginny took that time admire the surroundings, her eyes scanned the room, marveled at the moving paintings and the huge chandelier that hung over them without a connector. The smooth, clean marble floors that shined underneath them, literally showing their reflections. She was fairly used to the wizarding world things, but her father had been less loving on the subject till Haine came after Ginny's mother had died. Haine had refused to let Ginny be in the dark on what she really was, not that her father was hiding that identity from her, but that didn't change Haine's thoughts on the subject.

Suddenly, the big doors that were in front of them opened, revealing a mass of students on the sides of the viewing, all sitting in very long tables, In the further down view was a large table that held all the professors of the school. Their eyes rested on the first years as they hesitantly walked into the Great Hall. Some faces were perplexed, while others were downright terrified of all the gazes that came from each sitting student. Ginny kept a neutral face, but inside she was screaming, feeling surrounded by the stares. As the professor announced another year had came to Hogwarts, he finally bestowed the Hat onto a simple cherry wood stool that sat in the middle of the upper part of the Great Hall. As names were called, Ginny prayed inside her head that whatever house she went into, that she would love it more than she did her home life. Draco was called up and didn't even place the Hat on his head before it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" Ron whispered to Ginny and Harry about that being bad luck and taboo.

Harry and Ginny watched as Ron was called up, he walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head, it called out, "Gryffindor!" making his ears go red as the lion's cheered for a newest member.

After Ron, Hermione was called up, she was sorted into Gryffindor, making Ginny confused. 'She's way too bright…She should have been sorted into Ravenclaw. I guess she has some bravery that matches the house' She guessed inside her head as a boy named Dean Thomas walked up to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. Professor Mcgonagall called up Harry by his full name, making the whole room coat itself with silence, all eyes were on him, making Ginny feel bad for him since she knew that he didn't like the attention he got for his reputation.

There was silence, and from what Ginny could see, Harry looked like he was arguing with the Hat. She held herself from giggling silently and smiled as the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Gryffindor was getting a lot of students this year, Ginny assumed silently. She straightened up as her name was called out, "Ginevra Elizabeth Kold." Mcgonagall called out.

Ginny walked over to her and nodded politely before sitting on the stool and placing the Hat on top of her head.  
><em>"My my, little girl you have a very…. interesting life." The Hat said inside of her head, Ginny grimaced. "Tell me about it. Let's just get this over with shall we? I'm really frick-fracking hungry."<em>

The Hat laughed outside of her head, making the students and teachers look at her confused. _"You are a very humorous girl Ginevra. Make sure to talk to me sometime soon, it gets boring sitting on a shelf with no one to make me laugh….GRYFFINDOR!"_

_"I will, I promise you Hatty."_

"_**HATTY?! DID YOU JUST-**_" But Ginny took off the Hat already and was making her way down to the Gryffindor's table. "**_MY NAME IS NOT HATTY!_**" The Hat shouted. Ginny just waved her hand off, "_Yeah yeah, you say that now. You should be happy it's that kind of nickname, I could call you Dusty or-_" "_**THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH GINEVRA.**_" Screamed the Hat, who was profusely fuming.

The teachers chuckled and the headmaster to grinned, a twinkle entering his blue eyes that would stay there for a long time and also annoy some people. "Now that sorting is all over. Let's begin.. The feast." And Dumbledore waved his hands and enormous amounts of food appeared on the tables. Ginny's eyes went wide and she dug into the food happily.


End file.
